


3- Un bacio pieno d’odio.

by feeltheromance



Series: ~ 30 volte il primo bacio. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Introspection, Lime, M/M, Male Slash, Missing Scene, NB: Sam non è nella clinica psichiatrica dov'è invece rinchiuso nel telefilm, Out of Character, Slash, What-If, spoiler s7
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheromance/pseuds/feeltheromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 volte il primo bacio. - Giorno 3: Un bacio pieno d’odio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3- Un bacio pieno d’odio.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola susamigos! Ebbene, finalmente mi sono decisa a postare qualcos’altro oltre alle destiel :’D uh, credo sia inutile dire che non shippo questa coppia, ma ecco, ci stava bene scriverci questo capitolo. Credo. È una what if, quindi ho modificato a mio piacimento gli avvenimenti della puntata della s7 (non ricordo il numero, perdonatemi ç_ç) in cui Dean ritrova Castiel, ma lui è convinto di essere Emmanuel. Spero possa piacervi. A me personalmente sarebbe piaciuta molto una puntata del genere, non destiel canon e cose varie, ma perché avrei sofferto come una stronza e uh, amo l’angst XD cioè lo odio, ma lo amo per questo. #senso. Anyway, spero vi piaccia! A presto!  
> Vedremo se i prossimi capitoli saranno destiel o altro, preparatevi al peggio (seriamente, shippo le peggio cose, ugh). Siete bellissime e vi voglio bene, cuoricini. ~ S.

**Fandom** : Supernatural.  
 **Pairing** : Emmanuel/Dean.  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Beta** : Il mio cervello.  
 **Genere** : Raccolta, slice of life, angst, introspettivo.  
 **Warning** : Slash, OOC, missing moments, spoiler s7!, what if (nota bene: Sam non è nella clinica psichiatrica dov'è invece rinchiuso nel telefilm), lime.  
 **Words** : 2.255/?  
 **Summary** : 30 volte il primo bacio. - Giorno 3: Un bacio pieno d’odio.  
 **Dedica** : A tutti voi che mi leggete (◡‿◡✿) 

 

 

-Stranger in a strange land.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=i3a2he)

 

Si pensa che ritrovare la persona amata provochi una sensazione stupenda, un sollievo così grande da togliere il fiato e far tremare le ginocchia anche al più duro dei tiranni.  
Si dice che avere la fortuna di essere di nuovo con una persona cara, che ci è stata tolta per tanto tempo e si pensava fosse perduta per sempre, sia l’essenza della felicità stessa e della gioia più pura.  
C’è chi piange, quando ritrova la propria persona, chi addirittura rischia di perdere i sensi a causa dello shock emotivo troppo forte.  
Qualunque sia la reazione delle persone in questione comunque, comprende sempre la gioia, il sollievo, le lacrime di felicità. In genere, capita così.  
E poi c’è Dean Winchester, che è furioso come pochi, perché la sua persona, Castiel, è di nuovo di fronte a lui, quando si era ormai convinto di averlo perso.  
L’angelo –è ancora definibile tale? Cos’è successo?- è qui, incredibilmente vivo e tutto intero.  
La colpa della rabbia che ribolle nelle vene del cacciatore non va attribuita interamente a lui stesso comunque, dato che quello che gli sta davanti _non è_ proprio Castiel. Non per intero.  
Quindi è colpa di quello che è e quello che più non è.  
Che percentuale c’è di Castiel dentro quel corpo? Quanto dell’angelo è sopravvissuto fin ora?  
L’uomo sembra avere solo l’aspetto di Castiel, ed è cambiato pure in quello: il trench non gli avvolge le spalle –colpa sua che l’aveva perso nel lago,- i suoi capelli sono tutti pettinati e ordinati, non un ciuffo fuori posto e la sua espressione è confusa, ma non come suo solito. Non è la confusione di Castiel, quella sul suo volto.  
-Emmanuel, questo è Dean Winchester,- la donna rompe il silenzio e Dean vorrebbe prenderla a pugni, dio solo sa con che forza si trattiene dal farlo, -Vorrebbe farti alcune domande riguardo quello che ti è successo.-  
Castiel – _Emmanuel_ , Dean, si chiama Emmanuel,- fa qualche passo verso di lui, ma non c’è nessuna scintilla di agitazione nei suoi occhi blu.  
 _Non mi riconosce_.  
-Emmanuel,- si presenta, porgendogli la mano.  
 _Smettila di ripetere quel nome._  
-Dean… io sono Dean.- lo fissa con gli occhi sgranati, senza preoccuparsi di mascherare il suo sbigottimento e fare una pessima figura con i suoi ospiti.  
 _Io sono Dean e tu sei Castiel_.  
-Possiamo uscire a parlare?- chiede il moro, accennando alla porta, -Non mi va che Daphne ascolti di nuovo questa storia.-  
 _Ricordati_.  
-Tesoro, non c’è alcun problema, non mi da’ fastidio.- e Dean per poco non si soffoca con la propria saliva quando Castiel, il suo amico, si volta verso la donna e si abbassa per lasciarle un bacio a fior di labbra.  
-Andiamo?-  
Deve aver perso la cognizione del tempo perché Emmanuel lo sta aspettando davanti alla porta d’ingesso, la mano già sul pomello pronto ad uscire.  
Quella mano che così tante volte ha stretto nella sua, che ha baciato, leccato e graffiato.  
-Andiamo.-

-Quindi tu mi conosci.-  
Lo ripete ancora, come se non ci credesse.  
Dean spera che da un momento all’altro il volto di Emmanuel si apra in un sorriso e il suo vecchio amico gli dica che era tutto solo uno scherzo, un orribile presa in giro per farlo spaventare. Una cosa stupida tra amici. Spera che Daphne non esista o sia solo una comparsa in quella finzione oscena, spera che Castiel si ricordi di lui, che anzi, non si sia mai dimenticato, nemmeno per un istante.  
-Dean?- lo scuote dai propri pensieri disperati, -Se è uno scherzo ti prego di smetterla.-  
È in questo momento che la rabbia torna, più forte di prima, più bollente della passione che lo investiva quando facevano l’amore e Dean vuole picchiarlo.  
-Non è uno scherzo,- ha un nodo in gola, ma si costringe a parlare, -Tu mi conosci da molto tempo. Siamo amici, e hai avuto… un incidente e pensavo fossi morto, ma a quanto pare hai solo perso la memoria.- sbotta, senza fiato, -E ti chiami Castiel. Castiel, non Emmanuel.-  
Il cacciatore non è mai stato bravo con le parole, ma è un ottimo bugiardo; avrebbe voluto dire ‘ _mi conosci da millenni e meglio di chiunque altro. Siamo amici, amanti, siamo due stupidi senza famiglia che si aggrappano l’un l’altro per sostenersi a vicenda obbligandosi a sopravvivere, giorno dopo giorno. Sei Castiel e sei un guerriero di Dio che si è ribellato al mondo per proteggere i propri ideali e hai fatto un grosso sbaglio, convinto di proteggere_ me _._ ’  
Ovviamente tiene tutto ciò per se e si limita a fissarlo, nell’attesa disperata di una risposta, un segno o qualsiasi altra cosa che gli faccia sapere che Castiel è qui con lui. Ma Emmanuel ricambia lo sguardo in silenzio e del suo Castiel non c’è traccia. Così Dean si sporge verso di lui, un uomo così vicino ad un altro uomo, uno scandalo in un paesino così piccolo, un tradimento orribile nei confronti della povera e fedele Daphne, ma Dean Winchester ha un angelo da ritrovare perciò bacia le labbra tremanti di Emmanuel e lo spinge con rabbia contro il muro della casa.  
Il bacio non è davvero tale, è solo la rabbia cieca di Dean che travolge entrambi. È il tentativo disperato di un uomo di far capire a qualcuno che non c’è che non può lasciarlo, ne ora ne mai, è la preghiera di Dean per Castiel nella quale gli chiede di portarlo con se, ovunque sia in questo momento.  
Emmanuel fa un verso strozzato e combatte disperatamente contro di lui, ma Dean è più forte e gli blocca entrambi i polsi sopra la testa con una mano e con l’altro braccio lo tiene fermo contro il muro. Emmanuel tiene le labbra serrate e cerca di voltare il capo di lato, ma Dean gli morde la lingua, ringhiando con rabbia.  
-Ricordati!- ringhia contro la sua bocca, -Ricordati di me, Cas!-  
Un paio di braccia forti lo tirano via dal corpo dell’uomo, dello _sconosciuto_ , e lo trascinano lontano. In un attimo di lucidità Dean vede Daphne che esce di casa e si copre la bocca con una mano mentre con l’altra si tiene lo stomaco, come se si sentisse male.  
Non riesce a recepire nient’altro finché Sam lo spinge a forza nell’Impala e parte, lasciandosi tutto quel disastro alle spalle.  
Dean non piange, ovviamente. Ma non urla nemmeno, cosa che fa spesso quando sta male. Non parla, non si agita, si limita a fissare fuori dal parabrezza con sguardo vacuo, senza proferire parola.  
Sente Sam che gli sbraita contro e sa che ha ragione, si rende conto di aver combinato un casino, ma fatica a respirare e ragionare lucidamente, la rabbia gli intasa la gola e il cervello.  
Che questa volta sia la fine?


End file.
